dziejefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Narodziny Naruto (tom)
Narodziny Naruto jest 53 tomem mangi Naruto. Rozdział 495 Atak ciemnej strony Naruto Rozdział 496 Ponowne spotkanie z Demonem Killer B prowadzi Naruto i Yamato do tajnego pomieszczenia wewnątrz świątyni, gdzie lisi demon będzie przechowywany w przypadku jego ucieczki. Gdy Naruto uwalnia lisia z jego pieczęci, B mówi chłopakowi, że musi korzystać z własnej czakry do wyciągnięcia czakry demona. Rozdział 497 Dziewięcioogoniasty kontra Naruto Rozdział 498 Rude włosy mojej mamy Kiedy Naruto spotyka swoją matkę, Kushina, w jego podświadomości, na początku myśli, że to lisi demon, ale Kushina uderza chłopaka w głowę. Kobieta przeprasza za jej temperament i wyraża swoją nadzieję, że Naruto nie odziedziczył tego po niej. Uświadomiony Naruto ukazuje łzy i przytula Kushinę, przepełniająca nienawiść zamienia się w szczęście. Demon jest zaskoczony, gdy powstrzymują go łańcuchy czakry. Naruto chce wiedzieć, jak Kushina i jego ojciec spotkali się, a ona nieśmiało mówi mu. Po opowiedzeniu swej historii, Kushina mówi mu, że nadal kocha Minato i pyta się co jest połączeniem "Żółtego Błysku" z "Krwawą Hanabero". Chłopak dumnie odpowiada, że jest "Pomarańczowy Hokage Konohy". Rozdział 499 Nowa pieczęć Rozdział 500 Narodziny Naruto Kushina opowiada historię swojego klanu, i jak ona stała się drugim jinchūrikim kyūbiego. Potem zaczyna wyjaśniać zdarzenia, które miały miejsce w dniu jego narodzin sprzed szesnastu lat. Kushina mówi, że poród odbywał się w tajemnicy, jak pieczęć utrzymująca lisiego demona była słaba. Wkróce po narodzinach Naruto, zamaskowany mężczyzna zabił strzegących miejsce ANBU, w której urodził się Naruto. Wziął niemowlę jako zakładnika, i powiedział Czwartemu Hokage, żeby odszedł od jinchūrikiego lub zabije malca. Rozdział 501 Lisi demon atakuje Tobi przełamuje bariery i porywa Naruto. Gdy lis zaczął wyciekać z Kushiny Uzumaki, Tobi domaga się od Minato Namikaze, Kushiny albo Naruto umrze. Gdy zamaskowany mężczyzna próbuje zabić niemowlę, Minato ratuje go. Ale Tobiemu udało się umieścić notatkę wybuchową na Naruto. Kushina płacze, Naruto i Minato na szczęście uciekli, ale Tobi zabiera Kushinę i uwalnia lisa. Po czym próbuje zabić Kushinę, ale pojawia się Minato i ratuje ją. Potem zabiera kobietę do swojego domu. Ona mówi mu, że zmierza do wioski i mus ich powstrzymać. Minato zakłada swój płaszcz, jest gotów do ochrony osady i powiedział, że wróci. Gdzie indziej, Itachi Uchiha pilnuje Sasuke przed tym jak lisi demon atakuje wioskę. Rozdział 502 Czwartego walka na śmierć i życie Tobi idzie w kierunku Konohy, kilka osób wyczuło obecność Kyūbiego, w tym Kakashi, Trzeci Hokage i Itachi. Zamaskowany mężczyzna przywołuje lisa powodując chaos. Trzeci organizuje wioskę do walki z lisem, zastanawia się jak złamał pieczęć Kushiny, mimo środków ostrożności. Minato przybywa do osady, na monument Hokage. Spowodował, że Kyūbi wyczuł jego obecność i zaatakował go Kulą ogoniastej bestii. Czwarty Hokage wysłał kulę poza osadę za pomocą jutsu czasoprzestrzenną. Wówczas Minato zostaje zaatakowany przez Tobiego, który próbuje wysłać Namikaze do innego wymiaru. Czwarty szybko ucieka za pomocą żółtego błysku. Uświadamia sobie, że siła i wiedza jest nietypowa. Pyta się zamaskowanego mężczyznę czy jest Madarą Uchihą, ale szybko stwierdza, że jest to niemożliwe, ponieważ Madara nie żyje. Tobi spekuluje na ten temat. Minato stwierdza, że z najwyższym jutsu i jego zdolności do kontrolowania Kyūbiego, Tobi jest zbyt niebezpieczny, aby pozostawić go przy życiu. Walka sprowadza się do prędkości. Biegną ku sobie, Minato rzuca Latającego Złotego Pioruna Kunaia, który przelatuje przez Tobiego. Następnie Czwarty tworzy Rasengana. Zamaskowany mężczyzna łapie Namikaze za koszulę i myśli, że zwyciężył, lecz Czwarty uderza go Rasenganem. Rozdział 503 "Ducha zamknięcie" autorstwa Minato Minato uderza w dół Tobiego z jego Rasenganem, a następnie teleportuje do zamaskowanego człowieka i uwalnia lisa z jego kontrolą. Uznając swoją porażkę, Tobi wycofuje się na bezpieczną odległość od Czwartego, ale nie przed podaniem będzie miał kolejną szansę na podbój świata, a potem też, teleportuje się. Tymczasem Minato przybywa do Konohy i przywołuje Gamabuntę zachowując lisa, podczas gdy on przygotowuje się teleportować go w bezpieczniejsze miejsce. Po przemieszczeniu się do innego miejsca, jest on nieoczekiwanie widzi Kushinę Uzumaki i ich noworodka, który przytrzymuje lisa używając Kongō Fūsa. Pytając, co ona tu robi, Kushina odpowiada mu, stwierdzając, że zamierza wykorzystać ostatni z jej czakry wyciągnąć lisa do niej z nią tak umrą. Minato przygotowuje się do używania pieczęci z dala lisa, mówiąc Kushinie, że on będzie oszczędzać swojej czakry, aby dać jej szansę zobaczyć Naruto po raz ostatni jako shinigami unosi się nad nim złowieszczo. Rozdział 504 Dziękuję Kushina sprzeciwnia się użyciu Shiki Fūjin, prosząc Minato dlaczego on musi poświęcić się, by mogła spotkać Naruto przez kilka minut, gdy będzie starszy. Namikaze przekonuje ją, że jest to słuszne, ponieważ nigdy zastąpić nią. Bóg śmierci chwyta lisiego demona, ale pieczętuje tylko połowę. Minato przywołuje Gerotorę i daje mu klucz do pieczęci, aby umieścić na Naruto. Kushina mówi swe ostatnie słowa pożegnalne do syna, a następnie Minato wykonuje Hakke no Fūin Shiki na synu. W obecnej chwili, Kushina przeprasza Naruto, że nie byli przy nim, a on odpowiada, że otrzymał od nich miłość. Kushina powoli znikała, ale przytuliła się do syna i dopiero teraz zniknęła. Na drugiej stronie okładki Aby zawładnąć siłą Dziewięcioogoniastego, Naruto udaje się na wyspę należącą do Kumo-Gakure celem szkolenia. Z pomocą Bee-nastego udaje mu się zdjąć pieczęć z lisiego demona, ale zła wola monstrum jest tak wielka, że wciąga chłopaka w swoje czeluści. Tam Naruto spotyka kogoś, kogo najmniej się spodziewał... Kategoria:Tomy